A silent Love
by Ookamy
Summary: the story of a demon prince, whom was always known as cold and emotionless, was saved by a mute princess who had for nearly a decade stayed completely silent due to a traumatizing event in her pass. Can love help them defeat their demons? SessKag 1chapt


I do not own Inuyasha or sesshomaru :(

I wish i did :(...

Chapter 1

The new found hope

It was quiet, it had been like that for nearly a decade. The castle had lost it's beautiful glow and joyful spirit ten years ago. When the castle's enchanting princess, Kagome Higurashi; a beautiful, kind, spirited young girl of only ten years, went through a life trauma that simply made her silent.  
She did not speak afterwards , not even telling what had transpired her parents, nor her brother or sister, they never heard her beautiful memorising voice again.  
Five years later the king died in a heart-retching battle against the hanyou who sought his silent daughter's hand. Many had began believing that this hanyou was indeed responsible for the silence of the hime, others believed he'd be the one to unlock her voice.  
The dark hanyou, that went by the name Naraku, was imprisoned and sealed into a restless sleep, in the holy Higurashi temple by the fatally wounded king before his death. Many stories were told that the demon would be unleashed by any with the Higurashi blood, and some said that the voice of the princess would unlock him of his prison.

* * *

She made her way through the dimly lit hallway , fretting over why her mother had summoned her to the courtyard with such urgency. She briskly walked through another set of halls, stopping at two large and heavy polished doors. Bright sparkling blue eyes looked towards the two soldiers who stood by the doors. Bowing, the doormen followed the silent demand and pushed open the doors. She bowed respectively at her mother ,standing beside the large gate leading into the courtyard, who nodded in return a frown marring her ruby painted lips .  
Kagome looked towards her mother with questioning eyes, in which her mother answered, " we have just received message that the becoming taiyoukai of the west was spotted coming this way, he was wounded and is coming to the castle, he was attacked by a snake demon and was seriously poisoned, some of are guards have went to fetch him. I'm only hoping he makes it alive, snake demons have extremely dangerous poison, and even for a demon it can be deadly, " the queen sighed heavily, Kagome unwantedly shivered.

"One of us is going to have to purify the poison," the second princess gracefully walked down the steps and beside Kagome. A painting could not describe the beauty they possessed as they stood side by side. From far you could mistake for one or the other but when they stood side to side, it was hard not to see the contrast they had with one another. Kagome had long unruly onyx hair curling loosely at the ends, whereas Kikyo's were straight ink black hair that reached below her waist. Kagome had bright sparkling blue eyes, and Kikyo had dark chocolate brown eyes. Kikyo walked with a gracious step whereas Kagome would stumble, trip and be plain clumsy. They were so different in character and looks that it was hard to mistake them yet they still held a unique beauty.

Kagome could hear the rush of servants coming behind them as a powerful aurasapproached, she could see a dragon with two heads heading their way with a white figure with sploshes of red abroad it who she guessed was likely the injured prince .  
She waited patiently for the duo to arrive, but as they neared and Kagome could clearly see the figures she froze. The taiyoukai jumped off the steed with ease and glided right in front of her.  
His entire being shadowed her and the only thing Kagome could see was his blood soaked kimono. she tilted her chin upwards to meet her injured guest only to be caught in burning golden eyes.  
In all her life she had never seen something more beautiful though covered in his blood from head to toe. he was magnificent, his long silver hair brushed against the back his knee dripping the crimson liquid, his face was adorned with a blue crescent moon on his forehead, to magenta strips on each side of his face, and two red lined across his lids, he was pale yet still looked healthy and flawless, before Kagome could go any further in her inspection the demon fell heavily to his knees his head falling on her stomach while his silver hair slid across his face brushing against her silver slippered feet . Kagome quickly lowered herself to her knees making the decision that she would be the one to heal him.

The queen and the servants watch in awe as the young princess put her delicate hands on his bloody chest, her sister smirked knowing exactly what would happen. The youngest hime looked towards them giving them a look of determination, a look they thought had vanished with her voice.  
Maybe this demon could save their princess, and hope was found again, the princess may not be a lost cause yet.

* * *

Heavily lids opened slowly revealing honey golden eyes, he looked around the unfamiliar room, it was a deep rich blue , a matching comforter could be found snug around him with silver ordinated pillows. Long dark silver curtain hung heavily across the window hiding the sunlight and leaving the room dim. He was pulled from his observation by a slender hand, it's cool palm was placed across his forehead and slid down to cup his cheek sending tiny shivers down his spine in a soothing matter. Sesshomaru turned to his left, the delicate hand dropped back onto a young woman lap , she had long black locks lazily curling at the bottom of her back and over her shoulder, her skin was a soft cream but was mostly covered by a simple black kimono with a silver trim, his eyes lazily lifted from her slender swan-like neck to her oval shape face, she had soft pink lips, a cute button nose, that lead him to gaze in to the most memorizing blue eyes he'd ever seen, swirls of different blues and sand specks of silver were held in a intense gaze, full of purity and gentleness, that was almost tangible.

" Kagome, you should eat - oh My lord you have awaken ," the middled aged woman entered quietly, the young hime looked towards her lap breaking the eye contact.  
"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked , his gaze still fixed onto the young woman.  
"you are at Higurashi palace 3 days south of your kingdom. You were attacked by a moth demon a week ago my lord and one of our messengers saw everything that happened, when you began to walk towards the castle he came to tell us, we waited till you arrived, you fell into a terrible fever and my daughter had decide to taken upon her to heal you from your fatal poisoning," the woman answered placing her hands on Kagome's shoulder.

" how did you heal me?" Sesshomaru place his piercing gaze towards the quiet young hime.

The young woman remained quiet, looking into his eyes with a matching heat , as if searching his soul for any evil or misdoing.

"Woman, how did you heal me, I am quite confident you could not of healed me with simple herbs or medicine since the poison had already gone through my system, I am suppose to be dead, so I ask again how did you heal me?" Sesshomaru's deadly calm voice rang through the large bedroom, he wanted answers from this nigen woman and he wanted it now.

" my lord my daughter does not speak, she hasn't spoken since she was ten years of age due to an accident," the queen bowed her head tightening her grip on Kagome's shoulder in a reassuring squeeze .  
" is she incapable of speaking?" he wondered out loud, what could have happened that this slip of a woman to not speak again.  
" No my lord she just chooses not to, we do not exactly know what happen that day. Though my husband and I were pretty sure it was Naraku Onigumo whom caused this in my daughter," Sesshomaru could smell the raw anger and fear radiated off the young princess' being at the mention of the evil hanyou.

Kagome looked up towards her patient and was caught once again by his golden gaze, but this time it was hard and calculating and it seemed to have a set of determination.  
Sesshomaru saw the raw anger and frustration in not so innocent blue eyes, she has had a share of the harsh world just like he did, he concluded.

* * *

Dark lashes fluttered against milky smooth cheeks, only to lift and reveal clouded blue eyes. Kagome shot up panting and heaving, she pushed herself of the satin covered bed, making her way to the adjoined bathroom, where she wiped the thin layer of sweat that had accumulated on her brow, no doubt from the restless nightmare.  
It had started ever since she had taken Sesshomaru in her care, as if warning of the danger seemingly lurking over them. She shivered in disgust at the dreams, each one containing the man who she hated with her entire being.

Putting a simple silk robe Kagome made her way around the dark halls, it was too early to do anything and she was too restless to go back to bed. Sighing as she turned another hall she began to hum, a soft sound but still melodic, she missed the times where she could just simply sing out loud but no she wouldn't, she knew she couldn't, if she did something awful would happen.

She wondered if Sesshomaru was going to leave soon, it had been a week since he had arrived at the castle, she couldn't help but think back when he had asked how she had healed him, she knew her mother would of kept her secret but he probably knew by now.

Her and her sister were both priestesses, at a young age she and Kikyo had began training that continued even after the tragedy. The elders said that Kikyo was the strongest and the most pure, but after Kagome's terrifying oreal, her powers subtly raised to become the double of her sister's. Kagome wasn't stupid she knew the rumours that travelled across the lands saying how the young lord despised priestesses and killed them if they would bother him or get in his way. he hated them with a passion, many said it was due to the lost of his mother, she had been purified by a mere priestess who had simply wanted to kill a demon, but they were only rumours and Kagome could care less, she had healed him and he should be grateful and she knew her mother wouldn't of said anything to the becoming lord.  
Her musing was cut short as she hit something hard falling on to her behind. she could have sworn she was going the right direction she knew the castle like the back of her hand. Kagome lifted her confused gaze to the offending wall only to meet with the devil himself.

Sesshomaru looked down to the idiot who had hit him only to meet with does hypnotising sapphire crystals. She sat on her bottom, her arms holding her up, long smooth leg ,revealed from under the thin robe, were splayed across the floor, while her hair messily curved around her oval shaped head giving her a look of pure innocents and sensuality all at the same time.

" you should not be up this early," he reprimanded walking over her. Kagome bit her bottom lip in attempt to appease the ever growing frustration with the great prince, he could at least help her stand, she huffed crossing her arms and staying planted on the floor. Lean, muscled arms slivered beneath her arms, she tensed, fear wrapping itself around her. Unwanted memories flashed before her eyes;- tanned hands sliding down to her thighs, up her torso-. Kagome pushed herself onto the floor in attempted to get out of the hold.  
She was pulled onto his chest , tears soaking his robe, he did not say anything , akwardly he placed a clawed hand upon her shaking back, her breaths came in silent sobs, " relax, I'll bring you back to your room." hot tears slid down her cheeks, his large pale hand cupped her cheek his thumb brushing away the tear. "I'm sorry, I scared you," the demon lord whispered, his eyes looking across the hall. With a sweep he had her in his arms bringing back to her room.

* * *

"Kikyo are sure you want to go, if he really is back he could do so much more to you as revenge, please my daughter think twice before you go on this journey!' the queen held onto her eldest, her body completely shaking in uncontrollable sobs.  
" mother you'll wake up the others," her daughter chided, "you have heard the villagers yourself, it was blood that rained instead of water, like ten years ago. That can only mean he is to rise again, therefor as the eldest of the children of our father I must do this, and if it is him then I will send a message, mother take very good care of Kagome ," Kikyo gently led her mother back to the house, she needed to leave before the others discovered her missing. The sliding door snapped open, her look alike, her sister, her friend stood tears glistering in her blue orbs. Kagome silently mouthed her name, a silent plea for her not to sacrifice herself.  
" my dear sister, do not worry yourself over me," Kikyo laughed sadly, "I will come back," Kikyo stumbled as her sister held her fiercely. Her hot tears going through her priestess robes.  
"Stop these foolish tears," she ordered coldly wanting to get her attention, when blue eyes met with her chocolate brown ones she continued, " I leave you in charge of the house hold, you are oldest when I leave, and you must stay strong for this family no matter what. Understood?" Kikyo asked looking in Kagome's determined face.  
She nodded, " good, that look of determination is quite refreshing little sister, I believe you are healing , I want you to keep it that way," with that said Kikyo pushed her sister forcefully out of her arms and into her mother's, walking away without a word. 


End file.
